Black Magic
by Jeff Therioux
Summary: The Bandicoots go in search for someone capable of using his darkness to stop Cortex's latest plot. Rated T for now for language and rating may be changed to R later. OC x Coco, Crash x Pasadena. Review and follow! :D
1. N Chanted

Crash: *Thinking to Himself* Here we go again, Cortex up to his old tricks. Strangely enough, his plans are getting more complex. Aku seems to be really worried about Cortex this time around. So worried, he's called for a "Bandicoot Family Meeting" a family which now includes Coco's best friend, Pasadena. Coco says having her around will help me forget about Tawna, but I wish she'd understand that I'm still not over her. Although my previous adventures have distracted me from Tawna and It's been awhile, I still can't stop thinking about her. I have a huge poster of her on my bedroom wall for God's sakes…

Aku Aku announcing the start of the Family Meeting broke Crash's train of thought.

Aku: Everyone gather around!

Coco: We have a plan!

Crash, Crunch, and Pasadena took their seats to hear the "presentation" about to take place. Crash caught a glimpse of Pasadena on the couch on the other side of the room. A year had passed and she looked different, she had told us she had retired from racing to join our family. She let her long bleach blonde hair all the way down, she wore blue jeans and a tight, white t-shirt.

Crash: *Thinking to Himself* I wonder if she still likes me… wait, what? Never mind…

Aku Aku continued to explain the situation.

Aku: Apparently Cortex is using the darkness of my brother, Uka Uka, and the magic of some sort of witch to use dark magic. He plans to use this dark magic to take over the world.

Crunch: So why don't we just go in and take him down as usual?

Aku: Because, this magic is so rare even I'm unfamiliar with it. Fortunately, Coco has done some research.

Coco: That's right! There's an island just a few miles away from here called N. Chanted Island that has a small academy of about 15 students who train using black magic. We talked to the professor and he's administering and Aggregate Exam to see who has the strongest control over their black magic.

Aku: We will all travel there today and we will take the highest scoring person in to help us defeat Cortex.

The family walked down to the beach in one big group, they were going to get on the boat built by Coco that they would use to get to N. Chanted Island. Crash and Pasadena traded glances the at each other, the whole way. He had no idea what to say, when he left Von Clutch's, he promised her that He keep in touch, but Crash had never talked to her since. He didn't understand it, but he had to talk to her…. He just had to. He couldn't help but stare in amazement at Pasadena as she walked onto Coco's boat, the S.S Bandicoot. Crash convinced himself that he'd "make his move" while on the way to N. Chanted Island.

Crash: Um…H-hey Pasadena…. Long time no see.

Pasadena: No kidding, I missed you. *She said with an innocent smile*

Crash: Same here. You look… different.

Pasadena: *Giggling* Well I hope that's a good thing.

Crash was amazed how much she changed, not just by her looks, but also her demeanor. She was calmer, the look on her face was more confident, and Crash found himself lost in it.

Coco: Land ho! Were here, Crash! Tie us up to the dock big brother.

Coco's request snapped Crash out of his self-induced hypnosis.

Crunch: Don't worry, I'll get it, Crash looks busy anyways.

Crunch's teasing tone made Crash's face red and he proceeded to quickly sit down.

The Bandicoot Family departed from the boat and proceeded onto N. Chanted Island. It strangely looked just like N. Sanity Island, but uninhabited except for a small building that Aku Aku pointed out.

Aku: That is our destination everyone, follow me.

The family proceeded to enter the building, which was nothing more than a small auditorium occupied by the teacher and 14 students. The teacher was a short, bald Anteater with a permanent disgruntled look on his face.

Aku: Mr. Callahan, it's good to meet you. Were are the people who are here to take the prodigy off your hands.

*A skinny, angry looking, Raccoon stands up on the desk.*

Random Student: Look no further! I'm the prodigy! There is no one man here who can surpass my power! I'm ready to save the world and begin my Legend!

Mr. Callahan: Shut up Isaiah.. *Talking to Aku Aku* You're just in time, I've just finished calculating the Aggregate Exam results. The exam accounts for power, intelligence, agility, durability, and of course how well they can control their black magic abilities. The highest possible Aggregate score is 2,000 points.

Mr. Callahan: *Announcing to the whole class, as well as the Bandicoot Family* The average Aggregate score was 530 points…

Isaiah: And what did I get!

Mr. Callahan: ….905 points….

Isaiah: AW YEAH! WHO'S A BADASS?! I'M A BADASS!

Mr. Callahan: Isaiah, sit down! You didn't get the highest score! You finished 2ed!

Isaiah: *Letting out a girly shriek* WHAT! Who could of possibly of defeated me!

Mr. Callahan: *Looking back at the results, Sounding absolutely stunned* … Kessler? … With a total of … 1,985 Points…

Isaiah: Kessler Viktori?! (Pronounced "victory ") That freak from N Danger Island!? Where is he anyways!?

Another student, Mordecai, a golden brown dog, spoke up.

Mordecai: "Where do you think?" *He said with a frown on his face*

Mr. Callahan: Are you kidding me?! It happened two months ago! Now Mordecai, you're his friend, so go down to that bar and tell him to pull himself together! He has an important job to do!

Mordecai: Yes sir *He said with a sullen and downtrodden tone*

*Mordecai gestured to the Bandicoot Family*

Mordecai: Come on guys, I know where he is…

The Bandicoots followed Mordecai, rightfully concerned…

**So there's chapter 1. I'm very determined to have this be a multi-chapter, long term story. So lets see some reviews and maybe a suggestion or two, it would be much appreciated : ) **

**-Jeff Therioux **


	2. Last Exit

The Bandicoots followed close behind Mordecai, who was leading them down an abandoned dirt road. A building, only a fraction the size of the auditorium was far into the distance. The entire family was wondering and had multiple questions as they also examined Mordecai. He had an obviously calm demeanor that radiated, he was a golden retriever with long, dark blue jeans that had legs low enough to hide his shoes and drag on the ground, along with a tattered brown sweatshirt. Coco broke the silence to finally ask what everyone was thinking.

Coco: So….um, Why isn't Kessler in the academy?

Mordecai: He's skipped every day for the last two months. He only showed up for the Aggregate Exam this morning. Kessler said it was because it was his opportunity to leave here.

Coco: Why does he want to leave so badly?

Mordecai: It's because he's a Viktori …

Coco: What's a Viktori?

Mordecai: The Viktories are a family that Inhabit N. Danger Island, which is our sister island just five minutes from here. The Viktories are a savage people who use black magic to hunt people for sport. Kessler's parents died when he was a baby and was dropped off here. The only place that could use someone who knew black magic.

Coco: Oh…

Mordecai: And as you can imagine the Viktories aren't very popular around here, so Kessler is kind of an outcast here on the island.

Coco: Which explains why the raccoon was so hostile earlier.

The caravan walked in silence for another quarter mile until they reached what looked to be a beat up, old shack.

Mordecai: Well, here we are: "Last Exit" Bar…This is where he's been for the last two months…

Mordecai led the family into the run down tavern , a faint noise of old time rock music could be herd. The inside looked like your typical biker gang hangout you'd see in a move. There was a blanket of cigarette smoke that floated through the air. A couple of pool tables were placed inside, with no one playing them, a flickering jukebox, and a couple torn dartboards. There were only two people in the bar: an old bartender who looked just as old as the building itself, simply cleaning a glass with an equally old rag. The second person was a cloudy, dark figure, looking down at the counter while sitting at the bar, holding beer in his hand. Coco spotted something abnormal on his shoulder, but she couldn't make it out.

Mordecai: Why don't you guys hang back? *Gesturing to the Bandicoots* I'll talk to him

Mordecai causally walked up behind the figure

Mordecai: So we got our Exam results back today…

Kessler: … *still looking down, he lightly nodded his head*

Mordecai: You got the highest score…by a pretty large amount..

Kessler: …. *still looking down, he lightly nodded his head, taking another sip from his drink*

Mordecai: C'mon Kessler, you're 18 years old and have a drinking problem of a 45 year old who has been divorced five times.

Kessler lightly smiled and let out a faint chuckle. Mordecai leaned over Kessler's shoulder to talk to him more quietly, trying not to air Kessler's dirty laundry. Unfortunately for him, Coco used her acute senses to hear exactly what Mordecai was saying. her ears perked up as she listened in:

Mordecai: Dude, I know how much she ment to you. You felt like she understood you, and you both came from the same place… I'm sorry. Things happen for a reason., but you have a purpose to serve. These people need you *He said gesturing towards the Bandicoots* They won't hurt you…. I promise.

Kessler immediately looked up, still facing away from Mordecai. Coco noticed Kessler doing this, she mainly noticed his eyes. She could feel the sharp pain that she saw in his eyes. Her heart quickly sank…

Crash made his way towards Mordecai and Kessler.

Crash: We need your help, you can trust us…we'll protect you.

Turning to look at Crash in the eye, Kessler could feel the emotional wall he had put up inside of him a long time ago, stronger than ever. This wall stood firm even after Crash extended his hand out to Kessler. The man of dark magic looked at Crash and his extended hand, but what really caught Kessler's eye was what he saw over Crash's shoulder. A girl, with the face of an angel, the goggles she wore on her head lifted the bangs away from her face. The girl that Kessler stole a look from, the girl that made the wall he felt inside of him start to crumble, was of course was Coco Bandicoot. One look at her face was all Kessler need to shake Crash's hand .

Kessler: Pleased to meet you… Kessler Viktori

Crash: *Happy to have Kessler's trust* Crash Bandicoot.

Kessler walked Mordecai and Crash out of the bar as the rest of the Bandicoots followed. The mysterious figure covered his eyes to adjust to the bright light of the daytime. Everyone was able to get a good look at Kessler now. A dark brown bandicoot, with golden hair, and vivid blue eyes. He was adorned with black high top shoes, torn and faded light blue jeans, a long, loose fitting, grey t-shirt, and a backwards, black and orange baseball cap. Lastly, there was a dog tag hanging from his neck with and old English "V" printed on it, no doubt for "Viktori".

_-At the docks of N. Chanted Island, bordering the S.S Bandicoot-_

Mordecai: Take care of yourself now Kessler… You can be different from them, you are different…

Kessler: *Hugging Mordecai, his only friend* Thanks for everything, do yourself a favor and get out of here. You are ment for better things as well.

Mordecai: Nah, my place is here. But thanks man *Putting an arm on his friend's shoulder* I told them you were special…Now go out there and prove me right.

Kessler boarded the ship, waving goodbye to the only friend he ever had. Mordecai was right though, this was his opportunity to change his fate. To prove that he was more than a monster… His confidence was through the roof now. That was until he turned around and saw Coco directly in front of him, sitting down typing away on her laptop. Kessler felt his heart sink, just as her heart sunk for him.

**Alright :D So tell me what you guys think! I'm open to suggestions or anything. Until next time ;)**

**-Jeff Therioux**


	3. What Bonds Us Both

As the S.S Bandicoot sped through the calm waters, Kessler sat near the back of the vessel, his hands clasped together as he looked down at the deck. A million thoughts ran through his mind, he had no idea what he was in for, what was to come, what was to be. All he knew was that this was the new chance that he so desperately craved all his life, and now that he had it… he had no idea what to do with it.

Meanwhile, Crash, who was sitting across the boat from Kessler, almost in the same position as Kessler , scanned the boat looking for Pasadena. He finally spotted her standing at the railing, viewing the ocean landscape. It took no time for crash to rise up and start to walk her direction. As the orange hero proceeded with all the confidence in the world, he felt a pressure in his chest, pulling him back. As much as Crash wanted to chalk this up to his nerves, he knew exactly the problem. Still standing, just 10 feet behind Pasadena, Crash pullet out his wallet from his back pocket and flipped it open. Sure enough, the first picture he saw was of his first love, Tawna.

Crash gazed deeply into the picture, rubbing it with his thumb sentimentally. It was a picture of Tawna being given a piggy back ride by Crash, they both were staring into the camera with absolute bliss and love in their eyes. It was the last time Crash could remember he actually felt happy.

_**~POV Crash's Mind (Flashback)~**_

Crash: *Thinking to himself* This is so strange…she's been gone nearly a week…Should I call her again?…

Crash picked up and dialed the phone.

Crash: Hello? Tawna? It's me Crash…again… If you get this message, call back soon. You haven't picked up for a few days now and I'm starting to worry about you…So um…. Call me back ok? I love you.

Crash found a receipt for a ticket to Chicago about a week ago. He was seriously worried that maybe someone had kidnapped her again, trying to get him to follow her right into a trap. That was the only thing keeping him from bolting through the door in pursuit for her. Crash's thoughts were interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly whipped it out of his pocket and fumbled to see what it could be.

_**1 New Message**_

_**Tawna **_

Crash quickly opened it in excitement to see what it could possibly be. The following message read:

"_**Crash, I'm fine. I will be back tomorrow. Don't worry, **_

_**I'm being taken care of. Do not come over here."**_

Crash felt the blood rush to his feet. He didn't care, he was going. He was going to find out why she was acting so strangely. He walked himself in a hurry to the old warm room and was able to get himself to a suburb of Chicago. Once there he instantly knew where to go.

Crash: *Thinking to himself* "I'm being taken care of"? Oh, I know where exactly what that means…

He had always suspicious of Pinstripe… The looks he and Tawna snuck to each other whenever the three were together were the same looks Tawna once snuck to Crash not too long ago. As Crash made his way in the city, he had no idea what to expect. He just knew where he was going.

It was easy to know when he reached his destination, all Crash had to do was look up and see Pinstripe's face on the very top of a skyscraper. It also didn't take long for him to find exactly what he was looking for. There she was. First floor. The love of his life. His bitter enemy… And Crash just caught a glimpse outside a window. At first, it was innocent. They were both dressed nicely, Pinstripe wearing his suit as always with his trademark slick back hair. Tawna was wearing a shimmering red dress that she wore on her first date with Crash. Crash continued to watch outside until he finally saw what he needed to see. Pinstripe leaned over, and planted a kiss on Tawna's lips, she responded by turning as bright red as the dress she wore and giggling… Crash didn't walk in, he didn't scream, he didn't make a scene, all he did was modestly nod his head and walk back to the suburb where he could go back home.

When he returned later that night, Crash violently stormed into the Bandicoot home and walked right past Coco who looked concerned, frozen in fear on the couch where she was watching TV. Rage was an emotion that Coco felt her big brother was immune to, but she knew he had it, as rare as it was, it just made those few moments of genuine rage that much scarier.

Coco: *Following Crash* Crash? Crash? What are you doing?! Where are you going?! What happened?!

Crash merely ignored his sister's pleas and went to the room he and Tawna shared, grabbing anything he could find that belonged to her.

Coco: Crash! Please calm down!

Crash just stormed back outside of the house and tossed Tawna's belongings out to the sand. Coco realized this this isn't something Crash would do from a little fight, she knew his never dying love for her, his willingness to risk his life, he was serious in his actions. Coco wisely decided to let her brother run out of steam, supervising the mayhem to make sure Crash didn't harm himself in the process. A few minutes passed until Crash had no more of Tawna's things to throw away. With that, Crash sank to his knees and yelled in pain to the jungle that surrounded him. His screams soon turned to sobs as Coco ran over to wrap her brother in her arms.

_**~End Flashback~**_

With every step Crash took towards Pasadena, he felt the same pain he felt that night. All he could do was catch the former racer's attention. Crash was able to muster a friendly smile, that she graciously returned to him, and Crash slinked back into his seat on the boat.

As Crash faced his debacle, Kessler finally was able to break eye contact with the deck to look up add see Coco, who was busy driving her boat through the seas with extreme focus. Kessler started to feel the same pressure in his chest, much like Crash did.

_**~POV Kessler's Mind (Flashback, 6 Months Ago)~**_

Kessler eagerly left his dormitory at the academy to receive his weekly mail, very confident he would get a letter from Valerie.

While at his time at the Academy for Black Magic, Kessler desperately tired to find a way to contact his home, N. Danger Island, hoping to find another person like him who shared his strange talents and dark past. He soon was able to contact a girl who called herself "Valerie". Over the next four months they would write to each other, and they soon developed a romantic relationship. They sent pictures to each other, Valerie strangely look a lot like Coco, but with darker hair and clothes. Kessler would lay awake day and night waiting for Valerie's letters. He couldn't believe that he found a girl who understood him, related to him, and didn't make him feel like a freak for the first time. Kessler couldn't of been happier. He felt love fill in the darkness of his cold heart.

Thinking back, Kessler remembered the last letter he sent to Valerie…It was one of the many poems that he wrote while thinking about her while in class:

"_**Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat. I wonder if you know, my love, that my heart is at your feet. I leave it there for you to do whatever that you wish. You could take my heart, and love me. Or just leave me in this bliss."**_

Unfortunately for Kessler the next letter that he'd receive after that would be the last…

_**Dear Kessler,**_

_**I can't believe it, but I finally realize who you are. You were a Viktori. Yes, we still talk about the Viktories here. They were a brave family, and ran this island… until they turned against us. They said our ways were barbaric and primitive. We made sure that they were overthrown, never allowed to bring weakness to our land again. You were supposed to die with them. You, along with the rest of your family. I have no desire to hear from you again, even though you're not dead, I will have to be content knowing that you will rot in N. Chanted Island for the rest of your useless life.**_

_**-Valerie**_

Kessler felt what little of a heart he had crumble… All he had, all he wanted was what Valerie was to him. He collapsed to his bed without making a sound, completely destroyed. He now had to deal with the pain of being hated in not only N. Chanted Island_, _but now the one place he felt he could belong, N. Danger Island. It didn't take long for Kessler to find the only place to be alone, besides his dormitory. Last Exit Bar…where he could drink the pain away…

_**~End Flashback~**_

Coco finally noticed Kessler looking at her, a light smile on his face. Coco looked back at him, waving her hand gently at the bandicoot, offering a warm smile.

And so there was Kessler and Crash, both bonded by the pain in their hearts. Soon, things would change, the teenage bandicoots could feel it in themselves. Crash looked Kessler in the eye, Kessler soon did the same to Crash, they both didn't understand it, but they accepted each other, relating to the heartbreak they could sense in each others eyes….Things will be different this time…. And these two new friends wouldn't have it any other way….

**I know this chapter took forever to come out! But I hope I can make it up to you guys by making this one twice as long as usual. Keep those reviews coming! Suggestions are encouraged as well! :D**

**-Jeff Therioux**


End file.
